Meeting white dimoand
Blue: Red! I can't believe it's you! you have been here all along. La Muerte: are they gonna learn I'm red and she's not? Hector: Hopellufy. Imelda: Ah! someone make blue stop crying, please! My eyes can't take it! Coco: you ok, Mama? Mona: It's just blue's powers. she happy red wasn't shattered. Imelda: Ok, i would be too! But someone makes her stop. please! La Muerte: Blue, I'm red Dimoand. that's my kid you're hugging right now! Blue: Oh, sorry! She puts selena down and grabs La Muerte! While that's happened, Yellow try to get her ship to work again. But it's broke! Yellow: How could you do this to us, Red? Why did you let us think you were shattered? why are you doing a voice, why didn't you something at the trial? And Blue, Please stop crying, i can't see. Blue: Sorry. She puts La Muerte down. Imelda: Thanks! Selena: Mom kept it from everyone. well, almost everyone. Yellow: What are you talking about? Selena: Well, Mom. Ok, you guys don't know what a " mom " is. La Muerte: Mija, I got this. Ok, I wanted to fake it so I and other gods and goddess can be free. then i gave up my diamond form to make a new life with my husband. the person who went on trial was my oldest kid, Selena. I passed my gemstone and some of my powers on to her and that's it. Selena: yea, i don't have Her or Red's memories. I'm sorry. Blue: Oh stars! How did you even survive? we blasted the plant. Selena: Well, some you did. and they're not "destroy" She goes into her room, and the family gets most of the gem bubbles. Selena: Mi, my dad, and mom tried to fix them. But it didn't work. Maybe you guys can! Blue: we could.....if it was the four of us. La Muerte: No...... Selena: what? Who did we need to help fix this? Yellow: What do you mean who? White? La Muerte: White Dimoand? Imelda: Mom, who's she? La Muerte: White is the most powerful one. Blue: yes. red. La Muerte: You can call me La Muerte, you know. Selena. white isn't like i was. she not even like them! Heck, when you turned yourself in and was me. she's could think "Red" Is still alive. Selena: And think I'm red. Blue: well, there also another problem, she hasn't left the Goddess world forever. Selena: Well, we're all going to Goddess world! Imelda: Who we? Selena: all of our family. Oscar, Felipo, and Imelda laughed. Imelda: Yea, right! Oscar: you serious? Selena: Yea! So go back home and pack your things. Imelda: Mom..... La Muerte: you have to go! Imelda: No way! Nothing in the world will make us go! Selena: We could meet more lioness. that way the one thing that changed their minds. Imelda: I'm packing my things! La Muerte: Has that always been a thing since i was gone, or..... Selena: Yea! Wait, how are we gonna get them? We destroyed their ships! La Muerte: i may still have mine Selena: Oh, i know where to look. They went to the dessert! Selena: This place is filled with your stuff, mom. we can look, past these huge red things. La Muerte laughs. Selena: Mamá, ¿por qué te ríes? La Muerte: that's my ship! Selena: oh! so, how do we turn it on? La Muerte: Oh yeah! i had to put my hand somewhere. Selena, why don't you do it? Selena: Ok She leans on the ship and it's glowing. Selena: But how am i gonna find the button? Imelda: uh, sis? Selena: Yea? Oh, I found it! the ship rises from the sand. Selena: Mom, you were the legs? La Muerte: I was the littlest one. come on. they went back home, with the legs. Hector: Whoa! Imelda: yea.....that's what we said. ok, everyone got there stuff? Selena: Wait, Mamá, mientras yo me vaya, quién gobernará. La Muerte: Don't worry. As long as we both have our gems. it's ok. And your abuela and abuelo are gonna rule. Selena: that won't last long! Imelda: come on! I'm on the ship. Selena sighed, everyone said their good-byes to their friends and went in the ship. lion was on the ship with Imelda. Selena: Sis, why is lion in here? Imelda: he gave me the pero face. i couldn't help it! it was too cute! Selena: Ok, but you're taking care of him, till we get back Imelda: Ok. I'm cool with that. Selena: OK, mom, Let's go to space! Mom, ¿Por qué no comienzas el barco? La Muerte: Bae, i don't remember how to start it. Selena, Maybe you can! Just put your feet in the box. Selena: Ok. She put her feet in a box and some red pants went on her. Selena: good look for you, sis. La Muerte: Ok, just run and jump. She did what her mother had told her. After 5 mins, the ship was in space. La Muerte: since we are going into space, can me and your father have our gifts now? Imelda: you may as well. They each gave their parents their gifts. La Muerte: Selena, where's your gift? Selena: it's at home. and it's a surprise! La Muerte: You can tell us what it is. Selena: ok, great!I've been holding it in all day! Do you know how you and dad didn't have a good wedding? Xibalba: Yea? Selena: I spent all day on a wedding for you guys and in my backyard and i even asked Cece to sew me a grown. La Muerte: Aw, Baby. why didn't you just give us a small gift? Selena: Because every year when i try to get you guys something, it's the same thing my cousins or siblings got you. so i just thought I could give you something that you didn't have yet. La Muerte: aw, bae! Selena: Is it ok if we do it when we get back home? Xibalba: yea. But you guys don't have to give us gifts. Selena: que? La Muerte: Spending time with you guys is the only gift we can have every year. All: Really? Both: Yea Goldie: We're here. The rest of the riveras woke up from a nap. they heard a noise from outside. Hector: hi, what's going on? Gods and Goddess were in colors, cheering for red diamonds returned. they started when a bubble flowed in the sky and a white goddess came out of it. Blue: It's white's goldie. W. G: Red Dimoand, your presence is needed. Imelda: Let's go, Mom. W.G: Only red diamond is needed. Selena got in the bubble with the white goldie. they went to white diamond. when they enter the room, white goldie left and Selena saw white diamond. she was so big and bright, it almost like selena was close to the sun. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Back on the ship: Imelda: Now what?! La Muerte: Hi sis! Imelda: Mom, why did you- Selena!? She turned back her form as herself. Imelda: But we just.....How? Selena: Me and mom had an idea. while everyone was on the ship, we switch forms. white goldie took mom. Imelda: why? Selena: Mom told me that it was time for her to pay for her mistakes and not me! Imelda: wow. ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Back with La Muerte: W.D: Hello, starlight. I'm so glad you're back. Now that this little game of yours is over. did you have fun, did you get it out of your system? La Muerte: Well... W.D: Good, Now that you're here. I will never let you go again. La Muerte found herself in a white bubble. it went to a red room.